


Bleeding Heart

by DefendTheUndefended



Category: Bleach, ノラガミ | Noragami (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ichigo is a regalia, M/M, ill tag more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefendTheUndefended/pseuds/DefendTheUndefended
Summary: After Ichigo defeats Yamwh, everything is peaceful. But that changes when Ichigo dies in his human body while saving a girl from a hit-and-run. His soul instead of going to the Soul Society, disappears to a different world, with his memory wiped clean.Yato finds his soul screaming and feels the souls pain, so he makes Ichigo his regalia. Several years later Ichigo tells Yato that he feels like something is calling him, and that he wants to find it. Reluctantly Yato lets him go, but they both agree to keep the contract. Two years later Yato finds Yukine and Hiyori. But a month after that Ichigo comes back.But something else is brewing. In the Soul Society Kiskue finds where Ichigo's Soul has been transported and sends a small group after him. Problem is Ichigo doesn't recognize them plus one of their own becomes Yato's third regalia.But this regalia might just succeed in killing Yato, and Ichigo is not going to stand for that.





	Bleeding Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This story will probably be rewritten eventually.

Screeching Tires. 

That was the last thing I heard before everything went dark.

I couldn't even feel the pain. The only thing that was going through my head was it the little girl was ok.

That's what got me here. 

It was a normal day, and I was walking home with Rukia who was in the world of the living for a mission and was staying with me. 

She was talking about something, I can't remember what though, but that was when a little girl running into the street after a small yellow ball caught my eye. 

She was small, probably about 3 years old, and oblivious to everything going on around her. 

A car had turned the corner and was heading straight towards her. The little girl was too small to be seen by the driver. 

She was going to die.

I had acted before I thought. My combat pass had been left at home that day and it briefly registered in my mind that I wasn't going to survive after this. 

I had gotten to her right before the car hit us. I had curled around her and faced my back to the car. 

I heard a scream and then the screeching of tires. But then I felt and saw nothing. 

After a while in darkness, I felt like I was floating. Every memory I had slowly started fading till I couldn't remember anything anymore. I couldn't remember where I was. Who I was. Or what had happened to me. But I knew I was dead.

And then the pain came. It felt worse than anything I had ever felt before.

It felt like the skin and muscles on my body where being burned off with extremely hot acid. And that every since bone in my body was broken along with a sword stabbing through my chest and lungs. 

I screamed. I screamed because it hurt so much. It hurt everywhere. 

And then it got worse. The darkness around me felt like it turned to ice. It was freezing which made my wounds or what I thought were wounds burn and sting. 

And then I heard a voice and felt a presence near. Once it spoke it was warm and made me feel safe. 

He was like a beacon in the darkness and with every word spoke the pain and blackness around me faded and disappeared. 

I wanted to protect the man the voice was coming from. 

I wanted to be near him. I wanted to protect him. 

"Lingering here gripping thine true name. I make thou mine servant with thine alias. Thy name is follower thy vessel is sound. Obey mine order and become my regalia. Thy name is Ichigo. Thy vessel by Zangetsu. Come Tensa!" 

Once the last word was uttered I felt myself shot forward. It was more of an instinct but I wanted to do so I wanted to find where the voice was coming from. 

I felt my form change and then I could see again. A man was holding me while I was in the form of two duel swords. One smaller than the other. 

He shot forward and used the larger sword to slice through a monster. When it was dead he seemed to go limp and fell to the ground. 

I was worried about him. I didn't know why but I felt a steady and constant need to protect him. 

He had laid there for a second before bringing a wrist up that held the smaller sword and covering his eyes with it. 

A second later I heard a sob from him and I knew he was crying. I wanted to stop his tears but I didn't know how, I didn't even know his name. 

A minute later he stopped and stood. He then transported to a small building. A shrine. 

He leaned me up against the well filled with water before stepping back a little bit.

"Alright. Revert, Ichigo." At that I felt my body change shape to that of a human, I was crouching in front of him. I slowly stood up and faced him. 

That was the first time I saw him clearly. 

He was a short man, that only reached my shoulders, with pale skin and piercing blue eyes. His hair was a deep black and tied up in a makeshift way. 

He smiled and tilted his head to the side a little. 

"Ichigo, it's nice to meet you. I'm Yato. I called you to be my regalia."

I looked at him for a second before replying. I smiled a little. I think I'll like this. 

"Nice to meet you too. Yato."

\-------------------------  
(Rukia's POV)

The scene I had seen that day haunted me. 

Every time I closed my eyes. Everytime I would see something that would trigger a memory that we shared. Everytime I fell asleep. Every time.

I could never get away from it. And the fact that his Soul had gone missing really only fueled my horror and fears. 

I desperately wished I had stopped him. But I didn't because I noticed too late. The accident occurred in a matter of seconds but to me it felt like the world around me had gone into slow motion, forever engraving the image into my mind.

He had looked horrible.

The car tryed to stop at the last second but failed and slammed into Ichigo who was protecting the little girl.

Damn him and his protectiveness.

He had been sent flying still wrapped around the girl. When he landed was when I screamed. 

I might have screamed before the car hit him on not I couldn't remember exactly.

His head had been hit extremely hard, slamming against the ground leaving a rush of blood to start moving outwards from it.

His kneck had been jerked back and over the car's bumper, breaking it. 

His side, back, arms, and legs where scrapped up badly.

His arm had bent backwards in the fall and had broken, while the other had stained in keeping the little girl safe, the fall effectively dislocating his shoulder. His ankle had been broken and his knee cap shattered.

To top it all off the car had stayed still for a second before driving off at full speed.

I had ran over to him shaking him and calling his name endlessly but he didn't answer me, didn't groan. He just layed there unmoving and silent. I could hear the sirens for an ambulance in the distance, one of the passerbys must have called them, and I felt the tears coming from my eyes. 

The girl he saved. The child he had given his life for had started crying and ran to her mom who had started running towards us as well. Somewhere in the back of my mind it registered that his sacrifice wasn't in vain.

The girl was alive and come out with mear scrapes and a broken arm. 

He had did it. He had saved a little girl from dieing.

I had cryed without even noticing. And when the paramedics had come and had to push me aside, I had already known he was dead. I had begun searching with my eyes frantically, turning my head and boy this way and that, trying to locate his soul reforming. Somewhere.

I knew it would be close and I just needed to see him. 

Sidewalks, buildings, lampposts, everywhere I had turned to with my eyes was empty. I couldn't find him.

He was no where in sight, and that thought frightened me.

A couple of days later he had been given a proper burial next to his mother. 

Everyone had come, all 13 captains including the captain commander, all the soldiers in the Soul Society, the Shiba clan, squad zero, the Vizards, the four allied Espada, the allied Quincy, our human friends and allies, even Ichigo's classmates that couldn't see us. 

We came in our soul form and even though not all of us could be on the cemetery grounds, most of us had floated above the grounds and spread out amongst the town. 

Many people had wept.

Ichigo truly didn't realize how many people he had touched, changed, and saved. Everyone there, in some way, had been saved by him. In everyone's hearts he was their hero in some way or another.

Everyone there had respected him to their cores.

And slowly people started to leave after he was in the ground. Some of them didn't leave for days but eventually it got done to just the small group of us.

Renji, Isheen, Yuzu, Karin, Kiskue, Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Tatski, Keigo, Mizuio, Kon, Grimmjow, Starrk, Byakuya, Toshiro, Hanatoro, and me. That was the small group of us. 

One of the main reasons we had stayed for so long was because the problem of his soul being missing. 

No one could find him. And it worried us all.

He could not truly be resting in peace, until he is in the Soul Society and that is what he deserves. Not to be wandering around for hours, days, years, endlessly. 

Eventually everyone had gone till it was just me.

I had walked forward and sat next to the patch of dirt that covered his lifeless body. 

He never gave me an answer. The day before the accident I had told him something and told him to think about it before giving me an answer now I may never get that answer. 

I had told him I had loved him. 

And I am certain I will never know if he felt anything close to the same that I felt.

You idiot strawberry.

\-------------------------  
(Ichigo's POV)

It's been about 15 years since Yato made me his regalia. 

I have learned that I have different forms when he uses me as a weapon. The first is a duel wield form where one blade is smaller than the other and my second form, that I earned after I evolved and became his Templar, is a long, black-bladed Katana with two points near the tip of the blade, the handle of my second form is a black with dark red under it. 

When I'm not being used as a weapon I have an ability to turn into a large, black wolf. I can create a barrier that can keep not only ayakashi out but also other gods and regalia. Yato says that, that level of a barrier isn't supposed to be possible but that doesn't explain how I can do it.

I had also learned really quickly that Yato was the god of calamity a god of war, and that currently Yato is god that is hated. 

He doesn't have a shrine. He is rarely paid respects too, and other gods also hate him. 

He is weak most of the time and often he can't really move much. 

He hates killing. But the problem is, is that people are hateful to each other in these times so when he does get a request it's to kill someone. He hates it but it's the only ones he gets and even then it's few and far between for him to get any. 

Often he has been so weak that I have to go to fulfill the job on my own why he lays passed out in the small hut I had built us before winter could come. 

The other gods hate him because he kills, but they don't get that he has too. Other wise he could quite possibly die. 

Several times he has told me to leave him and find another god to serve but every time I tell him no. Once he even did break the seal on me but I didn't leave him, I followed him around like a lost puppy. He had eventually demanded to know why I stayed with him and I told him simply that he would never get rid of me because he was my god. He was mine and I was his. 

He redid the seal after that and I became his regalia once again, and I became the one he loved as he was the one I loved. 

Then we met the god of poverty, Kofuku. She was a bubbly person that became our younger sister pretty quickly. She reminded me of someone but I could never place who. 

Things got better as the next decade passed. Yato got his strength back as people started forgetting that he was a god of calamity and war. He started getting small chore-like jobs and both me and Yato were glad for a change of pace, plus the bonus of no killing. 

Our hut was burned down in a forest fire so we started staying any and everywhere. We still got a few jobs, so often we would be slaying ayakashi or doing favors for our self proclaimed sister. 

We got bored often though and would end up doing stupid and childish things like me turning into my wolf form and Yato throwing a ball so we could play fetch. 

It was amusing to see Kofuku's face when she saw us doing that.

Sixty years after becoming his regalia and we decided we wanted to be together forever. We couldn't get married, because relationships were allowed in the far shore and amongst people from it but marriage was too dangerous, if someone decided to get revenge for something they could go after whoever their target is married or mated too, so we did something a little different. 

On our left hip bones we put a tattoo made from our abilities. They are both identical to the other. (Pic below is the tattoo)

It wasn't long after that, about 120 years, that I felt like something was calling me. It was weird. Like I felt something was missing and I knew where it was and I needed to go to it. But the thing was, I didn't know what it was or where it was. 

It was confusing and consuming me. 

I didn't tell Yato about it but I'm sure he noticed something was wrong. 

And then I started spacing out and having flashes. The spacing out was weird, I'd just start staring off into space and being really still only snapping out of it when my attention moved to something else. 

And then the flashes, I'd see a face or think of a name I've never heard before but almost as soon as it was over I would forget them. 

Eventually I decided to do something about it. It was driving me insane and I didn't want to be a burden to Yato. I needed to find whatever it was that was calling me. I didn't want to leave but I had to find out what was going on with me. I didn't want it to affect Yato if it was some kind of blight either.

When I told Yato I had changed my mind. The look he gave me had me wanting to stay and never leave his side, but in his eyes was a look of acceptance and something that told me he had known this was going to happen.

"Yato. I promise I will come back. I won't leave for good." He had looked down as I had cupped my hand on his cheek. 

"I know. And I'll be waiting for you to return. I had noticed something was wrong with you and I had a feeling that this was going to happen. But I get it." He put his head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around him. "But at least wait until morning. I want to stay with you as long as I can before you go." 

I complied to that and held him closer to me. I kissed his forehead and hot more comfortable. "Yato. I'm not leaving until I know you have another regalia with you for protection." His head snapped up and he locked eyes with me. Surprise and fear flashed through his eyes.

"Y-you want to break the regalia bond?!"

"No. Never. Remember I said that I'm yours and you are mine, but I'm not leaving you unprotected." He nodded as his head dropped back on my chest.

We had stayed like that till morning came. 

We the sun rose we started looking for a soul, and when we found one I had watched Yato call him forward. 

He was a teen with short black hair and green eyes. He turned into a shotgun. He was a smart one as well. 

I had told both of them not to tell anyone I was leaving and after telling Yato goodbye one more time I had turned into my wolf form and had left.

Now it's been 360 years since I became Yato's regalia. And 100 years since I had left. 

And now I'm back.

\-------------------------

(Rukia's POV)

It has been 2 years since Ichigo has died, and his soul has been missing ever since. 

Everyone has felt sorrow for the past 2 years. The head Captain, soon after Ichigo's death, assigned a task to Kiskue Urahara. And told him to make a way for them to find Ichigo Kurosaki's Soul and bring him to the Soul Society. 

Mayuri was labeled insane after he tried using the entirety of the Soul Society as an experiment and thrown back into the maggots nest.

Kiskue Urahara was reinstated as Captain of the 12th division and given free reign in his division once again. Yoruichi had come back to take up her position as clan head of the Shihion clan. And Tessai has started teaching Kido in the Shino Academy.

I was promoted to lieutenant of the 13th division under Captain Jushiro Ukitake and have served that position for a year and a half. 

It was 3 years before Kiskue located Ichigo's Soul. And let's just say we weren't prepared for what Kiskue had to say in the captain's meeting. 

All 12 captains with their lieutenants stood before the head captain as he told Kiskue to speak the results of what he found. 

"Well. What I found wasn't expected. It seems that Ichigo's soul, when he died, instead of reforming here or in the world of the living, reformed in a pocket dimension and was then pulled out of that dimension into a different world."

"How is that possible?!" My Captain had been the one to speak, but it was plausible that we were all surprised. We have known about pocket dimensions, but we have known nothing about different worlds. 

"I am not sure, at the moment, but I have a hunch that it had to do with his extreme amount of spiritual pressure. How there is another dimension... Well that's a mystery." Kiskue replied.

"Is there a way to bring Kurosaki Ichigo's Soul back to the Seriete?" The head Captain asked.

"If I have some time I can create a device to send three or four people to retrieve him yes, but there is a possibility that his soul could disappear if we bring him here." 

"Why is that a possibility?" My brother asked. 

"When he died his soul didn't just reform again in a new place, it completely slipped through a dimension as it did so and when his soul reformed it had changed him fully down to the smallest strand of DNA in his body. For three years he has been in a different dimension and it's highly possible that he has been without his memories or abilities. If we brought him back into the Soul Society his soul may very well dismember itself to reform once again, and if that happens he may not survive the process." 

"But it is true he is currently alive?" Captain Unohana asked.

"Yes it is and I have located him in this other world." 

It was silent for a second before murmurs started going around the room. The head Captain silenced them with a bang of his staff. 

"How long before you can create a device to send people to, at least see, his soul?" The head Captain asked Captain Urahara.

"3 months give or take." 

"Then do so. Meeting adjourned." 

It was decided that me, Captain Shinji, Captain Toshiro, and Renji would go into this other world.

All four of us are excited in our own way and nervous. At least I am.

I can see him again. The one I still love. Once I see him again I will tell him. 

I know Captain Hitsugaya is excited even if he doesn't show it. Him and Ichigo had bonded the last couple of years before he died. I know that they thought of each other as brothers, which made it a little easier for them when Toshiro started dating Karin Kurosaki, Ichigo's little sister. 

Shinji also thought of Ichigo as a brother and as a fellow Visard. Renji was one of his best friends and brother in arms. 

These past three months has made everyone in a happier mood. It has seemed like a dark cloud has been lifted from over everyone's heads and we are now looking at everything in a better light.

Hope. 

That's what has sparked in everyone's hearts. Hope at having him back. Hope at seeming him again. And hope that we can bring our savior and our hero home. 

Isshin Shiba's banishment has been lifted off of him and his house. Isshen is now seen as a hero from the war with Aizen.

He was the one you could see the most change in along with Ichigo's sisters. 

Yuzu and Karin are both 17 now and both are graduating high school soon. They were a lot like Ichigo concerning grades. Ichigo always had high grades even while he fought a war the only problem was that he was absent from school often or had to keep running out to slay hollows. 

Yuzu has a B+ while Karin has an A. 

But none of that matters right now. Because I'm standing in front of the portal with captains Toshiro and Shinji and Renji by my side. 

Toshiro had a growth spurt last year and is almost as tall as Renji now. (Sorry!! Had to throw that in) 

Captain Urahara activated the machine and the boys shot through but as I was passing the barrier I saw out of the corner of my eye something going wrong. 

Sparks flared from the panel Kiskue was at and suddenly the color of the portal changed from a whitish blue to a deep purple. But I couldn't stop myself before I reached it. 

I flew through it and immediately I noticed that the boys weren't with me. 

I felt pain over my whole body like I had just ran five miles without Shunpo but it wasn't enough to make me do anything more than grit my teeth a little. 

I was floating. And then I felt a tug and saw a bright light in front of me. 

Suddenly my body was pulled through it at a speed faster than any Shunpo.

\-------------------------

(Yato's POV)  
So much has happened since Ichigo left. I miss him so much. 

I ended up going through 126 Regalia's in the time that passed. Well until I found Yukine. 

I know he is blighting me but I don't want to reject him and break the bond. Hiyori was right when she said that I just need to try with him and treat him like a family member.

I hate that Bishamon hates me now. I tried explaining to her that the regalia of hers I killed had to be but she wouldn't listen or believe me. It only made it worse. She hates me for that, because she sees that I killed them instead of seeing that I saved her life.

Kofuku no longer sees me as a brother. She doesn't even care. She just tolerates me being around. She believes that I killed Ichigo.

I really do miss Ichigo and I wish he would come back already but I know he isn't finished searching. He promised me he would come back and he will never break a promise before.

I really messed up when I let Hiyori become half ayakashi, but in a way I'm happy she's with us. 

Hiyori has helped me in more ways than she thinks, and honestly why I haven't filled her request is simple. 

I don't want to.

But there is no way in hell I'll let her and Yukine know that! 

I know that if Ichi sees how I act now he would laugh his butt off. I had built this mask of how I act not long after Ichigo left. I couldn't stand the pain that the rejection of the others had left me with so I thought that maybe if I acted differently they would accept me for who I was acting as.

I was right but they only tolerate me know. 

Now that Yukine is living with Hiyori the blight has only been worse.

It was funny introducing Hiyori and Yukine to Kofuku. We had both decided to play a trick on them and say we were together because we knew how Daikoku would act. It made a good joke, for a while at least.

It's so funny messing with Daikoku when it's all in good fun.

But I know what Kofuku has told them as well. The problem was that she only told them part of the story she didn't tell them why I killed a regalia or why I had to kill humans. 

When I told her that she could always go to them I meant it. 

The fight with Bishamon had shown me just how much I had weakened and just how much Yukine hated me. 

When Nora had come I couldn't believe I was actually considering taking her up again. 

I was in so much pain, I just wanted it to end.

But I would never take her up I promised I never again would. 

Ichigo was the one that helped me through my entire life he is the only one I will forever use. And if Yukine starts to act better than I will think the same of him.

I leaned over the well when I felt another sharp stab of pain from Yukine. This is bad, it's getting alot worse.

I panted a little as I forced myself to stand up straight again. I grabbed my jacket and slung it back over my shoulders putting it on. 

I then teleported to the tree outside Hiyori's house where I have been sleeping lately.

Lately I've been thinking that's it might be a good thing that Ichi isn't here right now. If he knew that a regalia left there god alone to defend themselves he would go ballistic. Especially if he knew it was me being left alone. He has always been protective over me.

I looked to the stars as I got comfortable. 'Ichi I wish you were here. I miss you. If you were here would you even let Yukine live? I know I want him to, but would you agree with me?' I thought as I set a hand over the tattoo on my hip. 

Often I have wondered if he was still alive, but as long as this tattoo was still here I knew he was breathing. 

I do hope that he has found what he was looking for. I hated how he was so confused before he left. I knew it was hurting him. That's why I let him go. 

I couldn't go with him because this place needed protecting and when I let him go the other gods weren't protecting this place and I had chosen to. 

Over the years they had moved in after me but I had still stayed.

I fell asleep thinking of Ichigo and hopefully when I wake up it will be a better day.

\---------------------

(Ichigo's POV)

At the edge of the city a man with orange hair was walking towards town. He stopped and stood for a second before his body suddenly changed.

Cracking of bones was heard and then suddenly a black average sized wolf stood where the man had been.

It took off in a run.

Heading to where it smelt it's mate.

\---------------------

I'm finally back.

After so long I'm finally back. I would have come back sooner but I got held up by a smaller town in Russia. They were being terrorized by Ayakashi there and no one was killing them.

So I had decided to stay and help for a while. I ended up staying longer than I expected to.

Running in my wolf form helped me speed through the city faster. I can smell him and two others who are near him. One smells like a regalia and the other smells weird. Like a human and an ayakashi mixed into one.

I speed up and I could see them in the distance. But I could recognize him anywhere.

I paused and stopped myself before they could see me to watch them. Yato was glaring at a blonde regalia who was glaring right back, except Yato's spoke disappointment but the blonde's was hate. Pure unadulterated hate. 

I felt anger rise in me at that. 

A girl with a tail stood and was watching just watching. Her face spoke hopelessness and desperation.

They didn't notice the Ayakashi that loomed over them. 

It was fast. One of its tentacles lashed out and was heading straight towards Yato. I acted before I even thought.

I made myself bigger, about the size of a lion, and I launched myself at the tentacle. I flew over Yato's head and latched onto the tentacle with my teeth. I landed on the ground and pulled it down as I landed.

I heard Yato yell Sekki behind me.

I got in between Yato and the Ayakashi I was growling at in low to the ground so if I had to attack it again I could.

It was massive. A squid ayakashi with legs and hair covering its body. My hackles were raised and I snarled as it got up. 

It launched forward with a roar again and I pounced pinning it down. Yato shot forward with a sword and cut it down, killing it.

I jumped off it and shook my head shaking my whole body. As I did so the woman talked.

"W-what is that?! It has to be as big as a lion!" 

"It's not a what it's a who!" Yato practically snapped at her.

I lifted my head and looked at him. 

He smiled and at that point the kid who was still a sword yelled.

"Hey! Don't leave me like this!" He sounded so full of rage. 

"Sorry, Yukine." At that the sword glowed and turned into the blonde boy. 

Now that I'm closer I can get a better look at him.

He reeks of malice and rage. Why would Yato keep this kid around?

He narrowed his eyes at me as I stared at him and I did the same. I didn't notice that Yato had walked forward towards me until I felt his hand glide through my fur on my head and the scruff behind my ear. 

My head immediately snapped away from the blonde and towards him. I leaned into his hand and whined in contentment. 

He was smiling. He looked so happy. I'm glad he is. 

"Y-yato?" It was the girl talking. "What are you doing? Who is that?" 

He glanced at her before looking at me. He backed up a bit and I rolled my eyes. A glow surrounded my body and my form changed to my human form. 

I had on ripped jeans a white long sleeved shirt and a black vest with combat boots on.

I stared straight at the blonde Yato had called Yukine as he glared after he got over his shock.

"I'm Ichigo. Yato's Shiki." At that the kids eyes blew and the girl froze.

Why do they act like it's such a big deal? 

"Yato's Shiki!?!" The girl was surprised.

"Why do you ask that as if it's bad?"

"Because Yukine is Yato's Shiki!"

"Many gods have more than one. There is nothing saying they can't." I said to them, narrowing my eyes. I wrapped my arms around Yato's neck from behind and leaned on him. 

The blonde glared and snorted before muttering something and kicking the ground. 

Yato was a mix of happiness, exhaustion, and pain. 

Why is he is pain?!

I pushed that thought down-for the moment -and looked back to the other two. 

"So who are you two?" The chicks jaw dropped, for some reason, and the Blonde glared. He is so full of hate.

"That's Hiyori Iki," Yato answered for them once he saw that neither was going to answer, "and Yukine, my regalia." 

I hmphed before straightening up and nodding. Yato was practically bouncing, he couldn't contain his excitement. He suddenly grabbed my shirt but paused and looked back to Yukine. "We'll talk about what you did later." 

Hiyori had lurched forward once she realized Yato was going to teleport but he got away before she could get to us. 

Teleporting us to the other side of town, in a smaller abandoned house that was rarely bought or used. 

Immediately I moved my hand to the nape of his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. 

It was a bit desperate, like we thought the other would disappear if one of us blinked.

I bit his lip softly and he sucked in a breath. I plunged my tongue into his mouth. He was grabbing my shirt tightly with one hand while the other was resting on my shoulder.   
I pulled away for us to catch out breath and looked down to him. He was panting and his eyes were glazed and half lidded. I held him close to me before hoisting him up into my arms. He was looking down at my face from above me in my arms and I smiled a little at him. His arms wrapped around my neck and I smiled at him. 

Tears leaked from his eyes and he held me as close to him as he could.

"You're back. You're finally back! I missed you. I missed you so much." 

"I missed you too. I'm back and I'm not leaving again."

\--------------------------

Ichigo couldn't believe how much Yato had changed, and what had happened since he left. 

He knew a lot would happen but he didn't expect that much too. 

Yato was currently clinging onto his side with his head resting on Ichigo's chest as Ichigo's arms were around him. 

Ichigo sighed. "Yato. We probably need to go back."

Yato made a whining noise before burying his face in Ichigo's shirt. "No, I want you to myself just as bit longer."

Ichigo chuckled and nuzzled into Yato's hair. 

"Alright."

\----------------------------------------------  
(No POV)

Hiyori and Yukine blinked at the spot where Yato and the orange haired Shinki had been a moment ago.

Yukine scoffed gained Hiyori's attention. "He can use that guy. He don't need me." Yukine turned to walk off but was forced to stop when Hiyori grabbed his jacket sleeve.

"Wait! Maybe it's some kind of mistake? That guy can't be Yato's regalia, besides he has you why would he use someone else."

Yukine slapped her hand away. "Whatever." 

He walked away from Hiyori leaving her to watch him go with a slightly outstretched hand. 

A ding sounded in the grocery store where Kofuku and Ebisu where filling in for Yato and Yukine. 

"Hiyorin!!" Was Kofuku's collective shout as she lunged at Hiyori. 

Ebisu looked up to see Hiyori trying to get up and having a hard time with his god hanging off her as well. "Your back already Hiyori?"

She looked up to him, giving up the process of standing while Kofuku was clinging to her, a conflicted look crossed her face.

"Yes. Well, I couldn't go home yet anyways."

"Where's Yato and the kid?" Ebisu asked her as he picked Kofuku off Hiyori and lent her his hand to help her up.

"Um. I'm not sure."

She looked to him as he turned around and went back to the register. Kofuku had become really quiet all of a sudden before she hopped up onto the counter and sat on it crossed legged. Hiyori followed them inside.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Ebisu asked as he leaned on the counter next to Kofuku.

Hiyori scratched the back of her head as she answered. "Well when we found Yukine.." she paused for a moment, choosing to leave the part about Yukine actually stealing money out, "we didn't notice the Ayakashi before it was too late, and if it wasn't for the wolf that appeared out of nowhere then Yato would probably be dead."

"A wolf?" Ebisu glanced out of the corner of his eye at Kofuku who was still being unusually quiet before looking back to Hiyori.

Hiyori nodded, "After Yato pet it, it turned into someone. He said he was Yato's regalia, but Yukine is Yato's regalia." 

Kofuku lunged forward getting in Hiyori's face making said girl lean back in surprise. "Wait! Did he have orange hair, and was taller than Yato, about Ebisu's hight!?" 

Stunned to silence it was all Hiyori could do to just nod. At the movement, Kofuku's eyes went wide and she sat back down on the counter with a heavy thump. Ebisu wasn't much better, his eyes surprisingly where wide as well.

Noticing this Hiyori asked. "What is it? Why did you ask that Kofuku? Do you know him?"

Ebisu shook his head before looking to Kofuku who was gaping at the wall. "Ichi's back? But I thought he died. He's alive?" Came Kofuku's whisper before her face suddenly split into a face splitting smile. 

She started to repeat the same two words like a chant. "Ichis back! Ichis back!"

Seeing as how Hiyori was probably not going to get any answers out of Kofuku she looked to Ebisu. He grunted before answering. "Yea we know him. Ichigo is Yato's regalia, he has been for several centuries. He just disappeared one day so we thought he died especially since Yato seemed to change personalities at the time."

"Then where has..Ichigo..been?! I didn't think a regalia can leave their god, besides how has this guy been able to stay with Yato, of all people that long?"

It was Ebisu's turn to scratch the back of his neck. "I don't know where he has been. To answer your other question.. I guess you could say Ichigo is..devoted."

"Devoted?"

Ebisu nodded to her question, before Kofuku suddenly latched onto his neck from behind. "Of course he is! They are together!"

A surprised look colored Hiyori's face as she waved her hands around in a back up motion. "Wait wait wait! Together!?"

Ebisu sighed and nodded. "They are what the Far Shore would define as a married couple."

\------------------------------------

On the other side of town a small icicle in the shape of a snowflake, with two small shining violet dots for eyes and an indent under them for a closed mouth, formed under a bench.

It seemed to be asleep as it lazily hovered in place. But little did the tiny snowflake know that by forming it had just signaled the birth of a new regalia.


End file.
